Paisagens!
by Haruhi-Chan n.n
Summary: numa escola meio lokas de ninjas e yokais 3 garotas se destacam! o ke acontece se mandarmos um bando de lokos doidoes para uma ilha deserta? um tipico UA neh? mas esse eh diferente! pod's cre! casais inumeros incontaveis tb eles naum dexaram agente con
1. Chapter 1

**Aviso: FIC U.A.  
Legenda:**

**Loka2: pulando ato da pessoa**

**(Affz, que saco) comentários inúteis nossos!**

**Loka3_: Humm... _pensamento dos personagens**

**E a fala vai estar o nome da pessoa na frente... tipo:**

**Loka1: nossa ninguém merece essa fic...**

**Loka2: pq?**

**Loka1: pq enche...**

**Loka3: Aff, tá bom Loka1**

**Paisagens**

Cap.1-A apresentação

Em Tókio, uma cidade muito pequena (aham... Sei... É a maior do Japão), havia uma escola de ninjas e yokais (pra quem não sabe... Derrr é um demônio... Desprovidos de Inuyasha!)e nessa escola 3 garotas se destacavam como loucasyokais (se você não percebeu é a mistura de louca com yokai!)

Ta...Vamos parar de enrolação e vamos as apresentações:

**Primeira:**

-Mitsashi Tenten

-16 anos

-Cabelos longos e escuros sempre presos em dois coques

-amor: Gaara, Itachi e Neji

-já ficou: Gaara

-por que é popular? Ninguém sabe, talvez por isso ela seja popular!

-estilo: hippie maloqueira

-no corpo: calça jeans boca de sino, blusa baby look preta ou uma que não chame a atenção.

-nos pés: sandália de couro ou all star de cano médio ou longo.

-no rosto: ela não gosta muito de maquiagem, então no máximo um lápis preto e um gloss...

-bijuteria: relógio esportivo, várias pulseiras e vários colares... e um anel q ganhou da vó.

**Segunda:**

-Haruno Sakura

-16 anos

-Cabelos longos e rosa com duas mexas azuis,uma de cada lado. (sim! Mudamos o cabelo da Sakura!)

-amor: Sasuke,Gaara,Itachi

-já ficou: Itachi

-por que é popular? deu um tapa na cara de uma garota há 2 anos.

-estilo: Maloqueira (pra quem não sabe, é tipo roqueira, ta ligado? Haha e fala desse jeito XD), e gótica ao mesmo tempo (possível? Tudo nessa fic é possível!)

-no corpo:calça jeans mais ou menos capri, uma blusinha simples.

-nos pés: all star de cano curto.

-no rosto: lápis preto e gloss

-bijuteria: um colar básico tipo gargantilha e ás vezes brinco.

**Terceira:** (ufaa... já tava enchendo essas apresentações!)

- Yamanaka Ino

-16 anos

-cabelos longos e loiros

-amor: Sasuke ( ela também gosta do Shikamaru, mas ela não admite isso)

-já ficou: Shikamaru

-por que é popular? Poluiu a mente de todos os alunos da escola inteira com a sua malícia (XD)

-estilo: Patricinha agressiva e maliciosa...

-no corpo: uma blusinha colada e saia.

-nos pés: sandália tipo Anabela ou tamanco.

-no rosto: ela ama maquiagem, então ta sempre mudando.

-bijuteria: pulseiras, brincos, anéis, relógio, colar... ah.. de tudo!

Não sei se vocês perceberam... Mas elas tinham a mesma idade e eram inseparáveis! Apesar serem muito diferentes... Tinham até um grupo juntas, mas... isso vai ser no próximo capítulo...

TBC 

**Bom, essa fic não eh um capítulo cada uma q faz... não! Essa agnt ta fazendo junta mesmo! **

**Bom... eu q vou postar sempre! **

**AAAhhh reviewwss!**

**Pleasee cara do gatinho do sherk2( lembram?)**

**Bjs.. Loka 1**

**Loka2 e Loka3: Ei! E a gente?**

**Loka1: Ah, é verdade, vcs tb... ¬¬ **

**Loka2: Kissus e não liguem para essa Loka...**

**Loka1: olha quem fala... ¬¬'**

**Loka3: ai ai... essas duas... -.-... Ja ne, minna! _Não sei como eu ainda agüento elas... Um dia eu vo me separar delas e vou fazer carreira solo... _Muahauhauahauhau Risada maléfica**

Lokas 1e 2 : Eu li isso! ò.ó 

**Loka3: ... o.O'**


	2. Cap2 A entrada Konoha's CoC

**Domo**

**Eu sei que agente demoro com a fic... Mas... ta ae!**

_**Legenda:**_

**(¬¬) : comentários inúteis nossos!**

**pessoa: Olá pessoas! – essa é a fala ¬¬**

**pessoa: 'ela ta tendo ataque denovo...' – pensamento...**

**Pic: no meio das àrvores... - é tipo o cenário que ta acontecendo tudo...**

**Cap.2 – A aula- Konoha's CoC**

Tudo começa (putzz... que comecinho sem graça... ¬¬) na entrada do colégio (nossa Tenten... Você não sabe ser mais criativa?) Konoha's Coc (dá pra vocês pararem com essa P de comentários? Tem gente querendo ler a fic!), estavam as 3 estudantes apresentadas no capítulo anterior (é, nós não vamos apresentar denovo) sentadas no banco da entrada do jardim do colégio conversando tipicamente como todos os dias:

Pic: Shikamaru sentado no seu habitualmente banco de olhar as nuvens, tentando observá-las... Ao seu lado um certo Neji observando a Tenten discutir com a Sakura (¬¬') e a Ino tentando separá-las.

Tenten: Yeahh! Daqui a dois dias é o último dia de aula!- Pulando super feliz XD- Obaahh! Eu vou ficar livre de vocês duas!

Sakura: Tenten... Sua baka! Daqui dois dias é a semana de saco-cheio, e não último dia de aula!

Tenten: Nossa Sakura você é muito chata! Odeia estragar a minha felicidade! Só porque você não é feliz você não precisa estragar a minha felicidade! Sakura-teme!

Sakura: Mas essa é a intenção! XD

Ino: Gente! Dá pra parar? De novo não!

Shikamaru: Credo... Como vocês são problemáticas...

Sakura e Tenten olham para baixo e percebem que estão discutindo em cima do Shikamaru.

Pic: Shikamaru deitado no banco, enquanto Sakura estava de um lado abaixada e Tenten do outro lado na mesma posição de Sakura discutindo em cima de Shikamaru (não pensem besteiras... ò.ó)

Ino: Pra você tudo é problemático Shika-kun!

Tenten: Realmente... Você não sabe apreciar as coisas boas da vida tipo a semana do saco-cheio!

Ino: É Shika-kun, aprecie a vida... Hum... Holoko! (olha a malícia da Ino..)

Shikamaru fica meio envergonhado com o apelido dado a "amiga"

Neji: E aí Shikamaru? A visão ta boa aí debaixo?- Essa frase saiu com um pouco de ciúmes, mas ninguém percebeu... Exceto Shikamaru.

Shikamaru: Hum... – Foi aí que ele percebeu que tinha duas garotas lindas em cima dele (olha a malícia! ò.ó)- 'Um... até que a visão não é desagradável...' Hunf... não é nada disso que vocês pensam! Essas Lokas que estavam discutindo em cima de mim!- Gota

Ino: Holoko hein Shika? Pegando duas de uma vez! – Meio irritada... Mas totalmente despercebida por todos...

Chega sasuke...

Sasuke: Yo! Gente o sinal já va... Shikamaru? Pegando duas? Sakura e Tenten? AAhh... Peraíi... Sakura? SAKURA! (gente, nessa fic o sasuke é CDF e gosta da Sakura)

Sasuke sai correndo em direção a Sakura, tropeça numa pedra e cai de cara no chão... -.-...

Todos: Gota

Shikamaru: Que cara problemático...

Neji: Concordo...

Tenten: Putzz... Realmente... Gostar de alguém igual a Sakura, tem que ser muito problemático mesmo...

Sakura: Que que você ta dizendo hein, sua hippie malokeira! Onde já se viu usa bandana com duas trancinhas?

Tenten: Não fala nada, sua gótica deprimida!

Antes que as duas pudessem terminar a discussão...

**_Triimm... _**(obahhh.. sinall! XD)

**TBC**

**Bom... Eu sei que ta curto.., Mas ta valendo! O próximo cap. deve chegar mais rápido! Ok?**

**Obrigada as reviews:**

_Inuzuka Girl_

**E **

_Musa Kyoyama: bom... a idéia do Gaara ser o amor da Sakura e da Tenten e não da Inoé mais pra mudar mesmo... XD... os casais repetidos já estão enjoando _

**Ta, eu sei... estamos devendo um novo cap. da fic **_Escola nova? Ninguém merece! _**, mas a Loka3 ainda não escreveu o cap. 3 TT.TT... Enquanto isso curtam as nossas outras fics!**

**Ja ne**

**Loka1**


End file.
